Mob Boss
by sowilks
Summary: Ashley Davies Rules LA With An Iron Fist Can Love Fit In Her life G!P
1. Chapter 1

No Pov

"Dude hurry up before we get caught says a hushed voice

" Ok I don't understand why we gotta take this shit if she finds us she gonna kills us"

"Were doing this to feed our family"

As the guys move another box they never see the figure standing in the shadows

Brown eyes just glaring at them with litte feeling in them as the smokes rises from her cigar in the very dark warehouse she thinks "some people never learn

Just as the men were ready to take every piece of money out the warehouse the figure steps out the shadows say

"Well what do have here two fat ass rats trying to steal my money" frozen with fear the two men begin crying and begging for there lives

"Please don't kill us we have families I have a new born daughter and a wife please we only did this for the money " one of the men say with tears in his eyes and fear in is voice

"I'm not gonna kill you I wanna know who told you guys to rob my warehouse", the figure says in a strong voice

"Fat Lou" says one of the man says

" Ok guys I'm not gonna kill you you can get up and go but before you go I wanna which on of you broke into my lock on the door"

I did" said the man with crow bar in his right hand "

Ok hold your hand up"says the figure and before the man knew what hit him they figure pulled out a 9mm gun and fired a the smell of blood hit the air the man drop to his knees holding his injured hand screaming as the bullet burn his skin like the sun on a hot summer day. the figures grabs the man and says to him

"Tell fat lou that Ashley Davies will be playing him a visit, now get out before i change my mind about killing you.

As the the men hurry and get into there car Ashley pulls out her phone

Hey aidan lets pay fat Lou a visted

Should I continue


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley Pov

After I got off the phone with aidan he came and picked me up from the ware house. We made our way over to fat louie house ok so some of all starting to realize I hate this fat bastard but the reason I hate him that's a story for another day ok so were was oh yeah that's right me and aidan are at fat louie house .

" Yo you got my vest just in case this ass hole decide that he wanna get tough to night I said to aidan.

"yeah ash I it got for you right here handing ashley the vest with a 9mm gun also.

"Ok so I'm gonna go through the back meet back up in the middle at his office I said to aidan

" ashley be careful and don't try be and hero" I just smiled back at him

As I made my way to the back I spot one of his guards using my silencer on my gun I shoot him twice in the chest watching him fall like a ton of bricks.

As I make why through the kitchen and up staris to the front of his office door I spot as adian killing two more guards. As we we approach his office door we hear him yelling on the phone.I bust through the door.

" Hang up the fucking phone"I say pointing my gun at his head.

"Ashley what this fuck is this" fat louie replied in a think Italian accent

"You know what this is you ass hole you think you can rob me and get away with it huh this is my city I own it and I own you" she said pointing her gun before fat louie could plead for his life it was over a single gun rang out and his life was over.

"Lets go aidan"

Ashley pov

Ok now I know what your thinking ashley your a heartless bitch well yea I am sorry to inform you guys but its only to people who disrespect me so I guess what I'm trying to say is that's just me.

"Hey ash am I taking you home"he ask thinking about I haven't seen Spencer in a couple of weeks I'm going to see my baby.

"No take me to see spencer I haven't seen her in like 2 weeks.

while driving over to spencers house ashley starts to think about her blue eyed she start thinking about her legs her sweet body and ashley most favorite part of her spencers pants is starting to become tighter and tighter as her little friend grow hard yes ladies ashley was born with a penis and she was hung I mean like 11 inches hung.

Pulling up to spencers house ashley gets out but doesn't notice the other car in the drive way knocking on the door instead of spencer opening another woman open the door.

"Can I help you the women says"

"Who the fuck are you ashley says in a tone that can give a person chills. "I'm Carmen spencers girlfriend"

"Carmen who is it a voice says from the kitchen."its one of your friends"

"One of my friends I wasn't expecting anybody spencer said coming into the living room seeing it was ashley

"Ashley what are you doing here I haven't seen you in 2 weeks"

"The fuck is this spencer you have another bitch in my house hey carmen whatever the fuck your name is you need to go"

"Spencer do you want me to leave" asked carmen.

"Yes please just go I will call you tomorrow"

After carmen leaves ashley is pissed I mean she like fire truck red shes so mad.

"Who Is she ashley asked spencer in a angry tone."she's just a friend from work"

"Don't fucking lie to me ok she told me she said she was your girlfriend bitch are fucking crazy to have someone in my house you must be stupid Ashley said

"Ok first of all fuck you ashley because you left me for 2 weeks and did god knows what so don't come in my house with this bullshit because if its such a problem you can leave" spencer told ashley

"I don't give a fuck if I was gone for a month you don't have nobody in my damn house and what you taking about this your house and I can leave I ain't going no fucking were who paid for this house i did ,

who pay the bills here I do, that Bentley you drive to work everyday is in my name not yours you know what fuck you spencer ashley says as she storm away.

"So what ashley just because you buy me those things it don't mean you can treat me like a said with tears in her eyes

"Well you were acting like a whore tonight"and after those words a slap rang though the air.

"Don't ever call me a whore you can sleep on the couch tonight ashley spencer said crying

"Baby wai- before Ashley could finish spencer slams her door.

Sitting on on the couch ashley starts to thinking about how to make things right with spencer that's when she came up with the prefect up stairs and

opening spencer door ashley knew spencer sleeps with no underwear on walking over to spencer as she slept getting between her legs and takes spencers clit into her mouth. As ashley starts to suck and kiss spencer clit she feels a hand on her head

" mmmm ashley that feels sooo good baby go deeper please

ashley straddled spencer, ashley began to unzip and unbutton her pants Ashley sighed in relief. It was becoming too painful for her cock to be inside her pants,

Ashley grabbed her dick and rubbed the tip on spencer slit, ensuring it was wet enough to go in. Spencer bit her lip to suppress a moan. Ashley position her cock before slowly sliding down Ashley rocked her hips in a slow rhythm ensuring it was pleasurable for both her and Spencer.

Spencer panted as Ashley quickened the pace. She knew she'd blow at any minute, but she needed Spencer to cum first.

Ashley reached down to rub Spencer clit, and that made Ashley moan and quicken her pace. "Fuck Me, Ash." Spencer panted; she was close to cumming

Ashley was going as fast as she could go, "Fuck me, ash , just fuck me." That was all ashley needed to hear for her to start pounding into spencer like a jack hammer.

She could feel spencet tightening around her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ashley panted "S-so close." Ashley moved room was filled with the sounds of moans and skin slapping against skin.

"Oh god, ash , I'm cumming." Spencer said before she climaxed. The liquid squirting from Spencer body was all over ashleys dick Ashley came soon after shooting her load inside of Spencer . She loved comming inside her it made her feel like spencer was always gonna be hers.

"So am I forgiven baby ashley asked kissing Spencers lips

" yea Spencer said but don't you ever come here like that again ok

" ok baby spencer I love you "

The next moring ashley is woken up by her cell phone ringing.

" Hello ashley answered with sleep still in her voice

" Ashley its kyla someone broke into aidans house he's been shot get to the hospital

" shit not this today

Should I continue , please give me feed back


	3. Chapter 3

?refcode=8774

Ashley Pov

So after get getting off the phone with kyla I get dressed putting on my black jeans with a with a black shirt and yellow and black snap back then writing spencer a quick note and I'm out the door taking spencers car.

On my way to the hospital I'm thinking who could have done this and why aidan why not me? Upon reaching the hospital I start thinking about spencer and how beautiful she looked sleeping and how she's the only woman I ever wanted to marry

.

Walking inside the hospital my eyes fall upon kyla sitting in the waiting room.

"Yo kyla I say walking towards her " what the hell happened.

" I don't know ash rick called this morning and said

aidan got shot but I don't think this was a hit ash.

What do you think it was"? I said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Think it was just a robbery gone wrong because they took money not the drugs or guns and you know if its a hit aidan is not gonna be shot in his arm and leg" kyla explains to me.

"Yea I guess your right" I tell her while looking at the floor.

"What's up with you ashley you seem like somethings is on your mind".

" yea ky I'm just thinking about spencer and how bad I been hurting her she's a good women.

"Ashley if you feel that way start treating her right kyla says as the doctor makes is way over to us.

"Hello wanted to me to tell you that's he is fine.

"Can we see him kyla says to the doctor in a calm voice

"No because visiting hours are over but tomorrow he will be aloud visitors.

"Ok um thank you for your help" kyla says to the doctor

As they are walking out of the hospital kyla receives a call on her cell phone.

"Hello

"Hey babe" the cheerful woman the other end said.

"What's up baby"

"Nothing just wanted to tell you don't go home because I'm at Spencer's because she cooked.

"Ok Madison see you when I get there"

"Hey kyla before we got to Spencers let hit the shooting range.

"OK lets go but don't get mad when I kick your ass" she says smiling at ashley

"Alright

Ashley pov

Man I love my sister always keep me level whole thing with spencer make me realize its time to settle my ass down that's right I'm going to ask spencer to marry you gotta wait until chapter 3 haha I'm a evil bitch

A/N Okay I'm soooo sorry its taken me this long to update I have major writer's block for this story but so you guys give me ideas of wear you want this to go.

Also I wanna do a fan story that mean you guys are gonna right the story with okay here are the plots you get to choose from,

Ashley is a billionaire with a wife but is having a affair with spencer.

Ashley is rock star who doing a reality show and spencer is a consistent

Spencer is a famous lawyer and meets a homeless ashley and daughter

Spencer is a upcoming basketball player and ashley with spencer best friend

Also guys please put in this link you don't have to sign up but me and my friend are trying to rise money for kids

So we're using sponsored urls so help if u can thanks.

I really wanna get started on the fan story so guys please vote and comment


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley POV

Arriving at Spencer's house I'm so nervous I mean what if she says no I'm about to purpose to the women I have done so wrong in the past I mean I really want this to happen tonight.

"Ashley what's up with you" kyla said turning towards me.

"I'm going to ask spencer to marry me" I said smiling.

"Really ash wait are sure you're ready for this I mean marriage is a big step. "Yes kyla I'm sure I know for a fact that spencer is the only woman I ever wanna marry" I say to her with a smile on my face.

"Ok just making sure big sis" kyla says putting her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure ky the ring I'm using dad gave it to me I want spencer to be my wife"I tell her as were getting out the car.

Ashley PoV

Walking though the door the door the spell of Spencer's cooking hit our to the left we spot Madison sitting at the bar in the kitchen.

"Hey maddi were is spencer at" I ask her looking around. "She's upstairs getting washed up for dinner"

"Ok I say to her walking up the stairs

After going inside of my office to retrieve the ring and putting it inside my pocket I walk into spencers room.

"Hey I say to her walking up to her as she looks in the mirror to fix her hair.

"What do you want ash"? She says with a attitude. "Um ok baby what's up with the attitude if this is about last night I'm sorry"

"No this is about this morning" turning in her chair to look at me. "Leaving a note just saying going out see you later is not ok, I'm tired of you treating me like shit.

"Your right I should have left a better note" I tell her wrapping my arms around her and kissing her lips.

"You love me" I ask her with my signature smile. "If I didn't do you think you would be here"

"No Is all I can say back to her with a laugh. "But i do gotta question for your you better yet I wanna show you my question close your eyes"

"Ashley you can't show someone a question" spencer says closing her eyes while I'm getting down one knee.

"Open your eyes baby"I say to her with the ring in my hand."ashley what are you doing, OMG baby what are you doing" she says with tears in her eyes

"Spencer I love with everything in me you have been there even when I pushed you away, but not a day goes by that I don't think about you I love you soo much and I don't want another woman to be my wife or be the mother of my kids when that time come so Spencer Will you marry me"

"Yes baby I will marry you"she says with tears in her eyes

"I love you angel" I say to her getting up and placing the ring on her finger and kissing her.

"Come on lets go down stairs"Spencer says pulling me with her.

Arriving down stairs we find kyla and madison he a heated make out session that I break up by say something.

"Hey guys you wanna come up for air so we can eat"

" Oh shit sorry ash what did spencer say"kyla ask me while getting up. "She said yes for your information"

"Congratulations ashley"kyla says pulling me into a hug. "Wait what did spencer say yes to" madison ask me

"I ask her to marry me and she said yes I tell her kissing spencer lips as she shows madison her ring.

"Hey guys I'm starving so can we eat"kyla says going towards the table.

As were walking towards the table the door bell ring

"Baby is some else coming to brunch" I ask her opening the door.

"No baby"

Turning around I'm face with someone who I don't wanna see

"What the fuck are you doing here"?

Review and comment

Check out forbidden love


End file.
